


Champagne and Chevys

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cars, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar’s parents will never approve of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne and Chevys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonofblindness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofblindness/gifts).



> A/N 1: Written for moonofblindness from the prompt Dean/Balthazar champagne and Chevys left at the SPNFLUFFMEME.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Nobody would ever mistake Dean for someone who was classy. He wore too much flannel and had enough dirt caked under his nails to fill a flower pot.

Dean was all about the classics. Classic cars. Classic rock. Classic Beer. Yes, Dean was a classic dude.

Balthazar was not. He attended dinner parties, looked perfectly debonair wearing a suit, and spoke languages with perfection Dean would never hope to master.

Balthazar’s parents were perfectly appalled with their son’s choice of partner; even more so when Dean showed up to their charity gala. He was wearing the nicest thing he owned, granted it was a button-down and a pair of dark jeans that he hadn’t wore since Sam graduated a few years ago. He was clearly underdressed. Balthazar couldn’t have been more proud.

He rushed over and planted a long, publicly indecent kiss on Dean before tugging him back the way Dean came in.

“Were not staying?” He was clearly confused by Balthazar’s behavior as he watched his boyfriend grab a bottle of champagne from a passing waiter.

“You’re very sharp. You drove, yes?”

Dean nodded slowly. Balthazar didn’t bother with the valet, just kept dragging Dean along until they reached his car.

Only after they were situated and both had taken a long swig from the bottle did Dean question why they had left.

“Because love, you’re mine and I’m not going to let them sully our time together by making small talk and defending my choices. I’m going to spend it doing something more fun. Like for instance stealing alcohol and making out in the car like randy teenagers. That’s an experience no one should miss out one yes?”

Dean absolutely couldn’t agree more.


End file.
